Oh Its On!
by Draco is beyond sexy
Summary: Ginny seems to have a strange love of something the Golden Three would have never expected......Malfoy's arse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Don't own a thing

**_Disclaimer:_**_Don't own a thing!! Cept the plot!!___

_Never been eager Not to this extent Can't imagine leaving I'm __  
__comfortably obsessed It seems misleading Such a far outstretch But I mean every word I say_

Draco Malfoy was flabbergasted, when in God's name had Ginny Weasley-a filthy poor blood traitor- joined a band?? And when did she get such a hot body?-_no don't think about that filth like that, she is just a pathetic piece of filth no matter what she looks like. _

"Hey, when did little weasley get tits?" his best friend Blaise so bluntly stated.

"Who cares, she's still a filthy blood traitor"

"Yah a hott blood traitor"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" Malfoy said as he walked towards the door of the grand hall.

_When you slow down All the details spill out Its no accident how you Fell right into my arms Its no accident how you Fell right into my arms_

The band ended the song and took a break.

"Hey draaakey! You want to dance?" It was Pansy, skanking it up as usual.

"I'm not in the mood Pansy, bugger off." He was being harsh and knew it, but he didn't care.

The music started playing, but there was no singing. Draco looked up and saw that the usual singer wasn't there and Ginny and the drummer that Malfoy didn't know the name of were dying. Malfoy couldn't stand it, he ran through the crowd and onto the stage. He couldn't believe what he was doing, he knew the song and all its lyrics, but it was WEASLEY-why in God's name would he help _her? _He started singing.

_Come ride with me Through the veins of history I'll show you how God Falls asleep on the job And how can we win? When fools can be Kings Dont waste your time Or time will waste you..._

Everyone was looking at him, mouths wide open, everyone at Hogwarts just as surprised as he was that he was singing with little Weasley! He was already in too deep he couldn't stop, he looked out in the crowd and saw the Golden Trio-Pothead mouth gauking, the mudblood's face was priceless, her face was a mixture of awe, surprise and disgust. Weasel was turning red all over looking as though he would kill.

_No'ones gonna take me alive The time has come to make things right You and I must fight for our rights You and I must fight to survive No one's gonna take me alive The time has come to make things right You and I must fight for our rights You and I must fight to survive_

People had started getting over themselves and began to cheer and dance. Malfoy's ego had gotten bigger then a hot air balloon by the time the song ended and he walked off stage as though he were a King. And he was a King, King of Slytherin.

He, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy walked off the the Slytherin common room when Malfoy heard someone calling after him.

"MALFOY YOU FAT LARD, STOP WALKING!" It was the little weasel.

"Sorry little weasel I have more important things to do then help the poor right now" He said even though he stopped walking and turned around.

"Oh shut it Malfoy, I just wanted to give you this" She tossed him something.

"A galleon?"

"For the song, …… thanks"

"Keep it, I'm sure your parents will be ecstatic to actually have one of those in their vault." He said as he motioned her to come take it from him.

"Malfoy if I have to shove that coin up your arse in order for you to keep it I will"

Malfoy just scoffed, tossed her the coined, and walked away. That is until something hit him in the butt. It was the galleon. He looked at Weasel just as she winked, smirked, and walked back into the grand hall.

_Authors Note: Sorry this is a little short but I have more! Please read and review!! Tell me if I should keep going with this story please!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, and is it really neccesary to have these things? I guess so... grumble grumble

"That little nitwit weasel bitch." Draco Malfoy muttered. He, Blaise, Pansy, and some other Slytherins he didn't care about.

"Calm down Draco. You'll think up some revenge one way or another like you usually do." Blaise said, and then muttered "and then it'll back fire as always."

"What was that last part?" Malfoy sneered, glaring at Blaise as though he had just told him he was madly in love with Granger.

"Oh nothing"

Before Malfoy could reply Pansy said, "Oh shut up I'm trying to think"

"Good God, everyone run quick its a sign of the apocolypse." Draco sneered.

"Quick to the moon!" Blaise added.

Pansy glared, then walked away slowing down inorder to hit Draco upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Wuss"

Draco sat down, thoroughly pissed at Pansy and continued to think of someway to get back at the little weasel. There was silence for a bit.

"Why don't you just throw it back at her? Does it need to be flashy?" Blaise said, cutting the silence.

"Ofcourse it needs to be flashy! I am Draco Malfoy, I am the epitome of flashy. You act as though you have never been to my house!"

"Ah ofcourse how could I forget your ever so lovely array of dead animal heads?"

Draco scowled, then muttered "shut up"

"Ofcourse your majesty, now if you don't mind I'm going to sleepSome of us don't quite care about the little weaslette."

"I don't care about her!"

"Oh excuse me, I meant obsess!" He said as he walked into the room no longer allowing Draco to give him a retort.

Draco scowled again. It was about 4 in the morning when he realized what he was going to do. And it was about 4:30 when he finally got to bed after go to the owlery smirking like crazy.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE. Good god what is taking her so long?" Ron said while pacing the common room.

"Calm down Ron, I'm sure you can contain your hunger for a few more minutes!" Hermione said, slightly upset that he was making such a fuss.

"Good god Ron, just go eat without me if your going to overreact!" Ginny came out of the Girl's Dorm slightly swaying, yet to be awake.

"Hey Ginny" Harry said giving me a sweet smile, that made her want to puke. She stopped at that thought-when had she ever wanted to produce vomit when she saw Harry, and when did she start saying produce vomit? She was very confused, but snapped out of it when Ron grabbed her arm and dragged her to the dining hall.

When they arrived at the great hall, they sat next to neville.

"Hey Neville." Harry said as he sat down.

"Hey" Was all he said in reply. Neville usually wasn't one for talking, just sitting there eating and watching us as we talked.

The mail arrived and a package landed infront of Ginny.

"Who is that from?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know!" There wasn't anything on the package except a black petal. Ginny started to unwrap it, but suddenly it ripped open and something hard smacked her in the face causing her to fall backwards. She landed on the floor in so elegant a manner, that her feet found there way at her head then snapped back into a slightly awkward position.

"BLOODY MOTHERFRICKER OF HELL!" Ginny screamed out, disrupting the entire hall-or well what was left not paying attention after her fall.

She heard a series of "Are you alright?"s swim around her.

"No I'm not bloody well alright, I was just HAULED ONTO MY ASS BY A FLYING..." She paused realizing she had no idea what hit her.

"I think it was this!" Neville said as he gave Ginny a small, round, incredibly painful galleon.

_MALFOY THE BLOODY BASTARD I"M GONNA KILL HIM! _she thought.

"¡Híbrido! ¿Cómo atrevimiento él eso? ¡Y delante de todo! Aye Dios cómo voy a matarle. Le mataré sí que él se quemará en los hoyos del infierno. ¡Estúpido, con aire satisfecho, demasiado-lleno-de-si' mismo híbridos!" Ginny muttered in spanish as she usually did when she was pissed out of her mind. Ginny loved that she was the only one she knew who knew how to speak spanish. It was a great way of amusement for her when she started ranting at her brothers in spanish. They had no idea what she said and so she could say what ever she wanted without her mother getting mad. It was bloody brilliant in her opinion.

"Ginny! Stop your spanish, french, chinese, what ever language it is just stop your ranting, and tell me if you are hurt!" Ron said. Ginny had yet to tell her family what language she spoke in, and thankfully there were moronic enough to not be able to tell.

"Shut up Ronald. Ofcourse I'm hurt you would be too if a bloody galleon hit you in the face and caused you to come crashing to the bloody ground!" She snapped realizing a bit late that she was being a bit harsh. But she had her excuses, this was a sodding horrible day and it had barely started!

She stood up, and looked around the room untill she saw Malfoy and his slut -along with the rest of Slytherin that Ginny seemed to have forgotten about- howling in laughter like bloody hyena. She scowled when their eyes met, then gave him a glare that would have made Voldemort cringe. He just smirked back, causing her to want to run over to him and pull his hair out then stuff it down his throat and make him vomit it back up. Why was vomit so alive in her mind this morning? She then grabbed her things, a muffin, and that damned galleon before she pushed people out of the way (some including worried teachers which she was sure would bite her in the butt later) and stormed off to her first class.

Author's Note: Alright so this one isn't much longer, but my inspiration comes slowly and in phases so bare with me. PLEASE! I'll try to get better but thats just the way I work. Oh and by the way, below is a translation of the spanish rant Ginny had. Also, if the spanish isn't perfect, point it out and don't be rude. English is my first language after all!

Translation:

Bastard! How dare he do that? And in front of everyone! Oh God how I am going to kill him. Yes I will kill him he will burn in the pits of hell. Stupid, smug, too-full-of-himself bastard!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, and is it really neccesary to have these things

**Author's Note**: Alright so I came up with Ginny's revenge while roaming Turkey! Hehehe I hope you'll find it as amusing as I did! Enjoy!

"Malfoy, I do believe this is yours!" Ginny said smiling pleasantly, handed Draco the damned galleon, and walked off without giving him a chance to say anything.

_What the hell? She should be pissed off, ready to kill, or at least have a few choice words for me. And what the hell was with that smile, damn creepy if you ask me! _Draco wondered and continued down the hallway to Transfiguration, too distracted to notice that everyone who passed him were trying incredibly hard to smother their laughter.

As he entered the Transfiguration room, he finally noticed the strange looks that were given to him. "Something you want to tell me?" He said in his most menacing voice to some Gryffindor he didn't care to know the name of- Anna, Marina, Ginevra-his brain came to halt. _Ofcourse thats not her name Ginevra is a unique beautiful name that- bloody hell!_ Before he could think anymore into it, Professor McGonagall came walking in. She stopped suddenly, when Draco turned around he saw her looking at him and was a bit disturbed that he had caught her looking at his ass, he knew it was flawless but

"Mr. Malfoy... uhem are you aware that the words "I LOVE GRYFFINDORS" is on your buttox?" She said, trying her very hardest not to burst out laughing.

Draco looked down horrified at what he saw. In a bright, gold **sparkling** font, were written the words, as before said by McGonagall, I LOVE GRYFFINDORS!

"MOTHERFU"

"MR. MALFOY! That type of language is not allowed in Hogwarts, now turn around so I can remove it-unless you put it there...?" The class howled with laughter.

Draco was pissed. "No I did not put it there, just remove it." He said stifling all his anger.

"Very well" She muttered a few words and shot the usual counter curse for pranking spells. Unfortunately (well unfortunate for Malfoy that is, the class on the other hand was having the time of their lives) the writing changed. Now on Malfoy's butt were the words, I LOVE HARRY POTTER in rainbow letters.

"Well it's about time you came out of the closet Malfoy" Ron said trying his hardest to complete the sentence without laughing, seeing as he was not getting enough air.

"Shut it Weasley!"

"Ya shut it Ron, its me he's in love with not you there is no need to be jealous!" Harry added causing him and Ron to fall on the floor in laughter.

Draco scowled, putting on a glare that would have made Belletrix cringe.

"Oh my! Well Mr. Malfoy I suppose we could try it again, but I don't think it will work if it didn't work the first time," McGonagall said stifling a laugh of her own. "Who did this to you dear?"

"No one, just remove it now!" A Malfoy was not about to admit defeat to a Weasley, no way in hell. _Hell was were she belonged the little bitch, although I am rather impressed with her Slytherin like tendencies, and her spell was bloody brillidammit I'm not supposed to be thinking this and after she put that on my butt. I'll kill her!_"Uh Mr. Malfoy, I'm quite certain you'll need to see the caster of this spell in order to remove it. For now sit down and pay attention, we've wasted enough class time as it is!" McGonagall said briskly then walked to the front of the class, leaving a scowling Malfoy to glare after her refusing to sit.

"Mr. Malfoy, sit" she said in an a very her tone-sharp, brisk, and a bit of amusement.

"Bloody weasel, I will get her if it the last thing I do the little..." He went of mumbling to no one in particular. Not like anyone would have heard him, they were still laughing their asses off.

"AAAAasdojhgewh-" Ginny squealed as hands grabbed her waist and muffled her voice.

"Get rid of it weaslette, **now**" Malfoy said in a _deep, husky incredibly sexy -holy shit no!_  
"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy" Ginny said in the most innocent voice she could muster, recovering from her unmentionable thoughts.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" He growled, clearly not wanted to fool around.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Though I must admit nice ass Malfoy, I'm glad you've finally taken hold of your sexuality" She said before she headed of to lunch, Malfoy following her just as she had planned.

"Weasley, your not getting away from me without removing it. And I am not gay, I mean I know there were rumors about me and Blaise, but we were drunk it was just a peck. Inevermind just take it off!"

"Sorry Malfoy but I've seemed to forgotten how to remove it" She said, ignoring the last comment even though she had many witty retorts for that she couldn't respond to them seeing as she walked into the lunch hall.

She turned around, startling Malfoy but he composed hiself quickly- Malfoys are never startled, especially not by Weaslette.

"Actually, I would probably remember if you did something for me" She said smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"The devil doesn't take requests Weasley" he said, clearly content with his clever play on words.

"I full well know that, but you see I'm talking to a Malfoy-one who is completely at my mercy" she replied so that all of the lunch room could hear her. "Now if you want me to remove it, all you have to do is kiss Harry. I know you've been dying to do it, and I know your reluctant because you're scared of what everyone will think, but its no good hiding from the truth _Draco" _  
"Well _Ginny, _I'm afraid that I don't roll that way and never will no matter how much Potter wants me." Harry scowled at this. "You on the other hand just can't stand the fact that you want me, so you cover it up and call me gay."

Ginny certainly wasn't expecting that twist, and Malfoy could tell since her mouth was hanging open.

"It's not polite to gape Weasley, I mean I know I'm irrestible but really. You used to be so much better at covering it up."

"Oh please Malfoy I would never want you, I'd rather kiss the dark lord then you" She shivered at that thought.

"Oh really well I'd rather have at it with Snape then you" His voice beginning to rise.

"I'd rather with Goyle" cringing slightly as she said this. Goyle hearing his name snapped up and realized something was going on.

"I'd rather with Dumbledore" Both now completely oblivious that they were stating this in front of everyone, including the people mentioned-well except Voldemort ofcourse.

"Well, I'd rather-"

"Shut up Weasley" He said as he advanced towards her clearly not thinking.

"Okay" Was all she had time to say before his lips made their ascend on hers. They deepened the kiss, both still completely oblivious to everyone one-well actually pretty much unaware of what they were doing, what happened, everyone gaping around them, pretty much everything.

**Author's note**: Well that certainly took a different direction then what I first intended, but hell it turned out pretty good. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own Harry potter

Disclaimer: don't own Harry potter

Author's Note: Okay so I'm really sorry about the wait but hopefully it was worth it! I write as I go so I don't know how it is going to turn out. Here we go:

Ginny finally realized what was going on and drew back and smacked Draco. He didn't really do anything because he had yet to realize what was going on. Ginny looked around the Grand Hall and one thing came to mind-FUCK! One thing she could do to come off Scot free-blame Malfoy.

"HOW DARE YOU!! YOU... YOU"

"Care to finish that sentence Weasley- or would you like to continue what _you _started?" Malfoy said sneering, clearly loving her discomfort.

"What _I _started?! If I remember correctly-which I do- you pounced me!"

"Why on earth would I intentionally touch filth like you?"

"Filth?! You rotten little piece of -"

"SILENCE" Dumbledore bellowed. "The both of you have detention for causing a scene in the middle of dinner. Now either sit down and eat, or go to your portrait holes."

Neither wanting to speak with their friends went to their separate portrait holes.

**Draco's PV (on the way to portrait hole) ******

_Stupid, filthy little blood traitor. ... Damn! Why the hell did I kiss her? I don't like her-...right? RIGHT I hate her she is filthy and gross and has cooties. Good Lord, I sound like a two year old. I simply find her appealing - purely physical, I do not like arguing with her and her clever wit-no her stupid banter... FUCK! Stupid Weasel screwing up my brain. Oh Lordy, when my father hears of this... I don't want to think about it. I'll just tell him that it was out of spite, that I was merely helping my family make a fool of the Weasleys. Yes, that'll work... maybe-as long as she keeps her mouth shut. Hah like that'll happen. Fuck I did not just smile! Stupid girl is--so ... so STUPID.__  
_  
**Ginny's PV (on the way to portrait hole) ****  
**  
_Oh my god I can not believe I kissed Draco Malfoy-I mean he kissed me; I would never intentionally kiss him. Although I did kiss him back... but that was purely out of pleasure-I didn't get any pleasure though because it was Malfoy. That didn't make any sense. Oh Lordy, what will Ron say! Oh GOD HARRY! He, he'll be so disappointed in me. Oh like I care what he thinks! Speaking-er well thinking- of which when did I start not liking him... It couldn't have been when I started arguing with Draco-I mean Malfoy. No it couldn't be. I don't like him, I hate him, he is Malfoy- Pureblood, prejudiced, pompous, poopy-poopy? I sound like a two year old. I DON'T LIKE DRACO MALFOY! Repeat: I DON'T LIKE DRACO MALFOY-even though-NO, no thinking like that Ginny you hate him! He is not clever or hot or sexy or slightly endearing or ... Fuck!__  
_

"Harry?"

"Yah Ron?"

"Please tell me my sister did not just make out with Draco Malfoy."

"'Fraid I can't help you there mate."

"Oh would you two stop talking about it, it's not that big of a deal." Hermione said fed up that what happened at dinner was all they had been talking about for three days.

"Not a big deal!! She kissed Draco Malfoy!!"

"It was three days ago! They haven't had a confrontation since, they obviously hate each other and what happened was just a bizarre ... thing" Although Hermione was one hundred percent certain that they liked each other, and they were simply being stubborn. Though she didn't think the idea of dating Malfoy was a very good idea, they should date and get it out of their system. A relationship full of arguing would take them nowhere and they needed to figure that out!

"Still!"

"Oh shut up Ron or talk about something else"

"Do you think she liked it?"

"Ron, if you are so worried talk about it with her! I do not have all the answers"

"But she's been avoiding me, I can't say one word to her."

"Yes, well maybe she's afraid you'll blow up on her or talk to her about it nonstop until she feels the need to castrate you in order to take out her anger" Hermione said clearly not talking about Ginny anymore.

"I'll just be finding her then" He said, rushing out of the room.


End file.
